Sayōnara
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: "Even though the days seem to grow longer. And my time in this eternal darkness seems to be everlasting. I can see a light. It's always present when he's near."  A One-shot infused with Kagamine Rin's Proof Of Life.


Hey there! Long time no see :) I know it's been a while since I've written anything for OHSHC, but I thought now would be a good time to add something to the archive. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

Song: Proof Of Life

Artist: Kagamine Rin (I highly suggest listening to the cover done by Valshe and Wotamin)

Lyrics: italics

POV: Kaoru

* * *

><p><em>The wind's voice tells me of winter<br>My body shivers as I listen  
>You're right next to me<br>Your breath seems white and cold _

"Watch your step, Kaoru."

From the feeling of the ground bellow my feet I can tell we're outside now. My brother's warm hand gently wrapped around my bicep, I let him lead me down the steps away from our high school. Wind whipping around both of our bodies, I can hear a limo's motor puttering in the distance. It must be for the two of us. Wednesday is the day I'm escorted down to the clinic.

_Life has withered away, too, this year  
>Before long, I've grown impatient for spring's arrival<br>While listening to the chains of life  
>Continuing to bud in the light <em>

Crunch. That's what snow sounds like underneath the foot of a blind man. I hadn't always been this way. Always needing to be in the company of another person. Someone to hold my arm to keep my from falling off the curb. Someone to grasp my hand and pull me out of the way of oncoming traffic. I hadn't always been in need of the constant pity I receive on a daily basis from my peers. No, there had been a time in my life when I could do things on my own. When I'd known what independence felt like.

_My fate continues to rot away  
>I understand, but I remain strong<br>I want to breathe, I want to sing _

"Are you tired, brother? I can carry you if you want."

Hikaru; my beloved twin. Although my health is deteriorating. Even though I'm meek and helpless. You continue to stay by my side. Lacing fingers with me so I can walk without stumbling. Whispering words of encouragement to me though we're both aware that my predicament isn't looking well. Holding me ever so tightly as I weep tears of frustration onto your brawny shoulders. You've continued to give me your ongoing support. Even though I'm aware you're overwhelmed with so many things. You really are amazing brother.

_It would be good if I can leave something behind  
>That says I have lived… a proof of my life <em>

Gently letting me off his back, my brother helps me into the backseat of the limo. Breathing a little heavier than before, I can feel Hikaru's cool hand brush up against one of my flushed cheeks. Raising my fingers to his face, I feel across his bony structure. Concern. I can tell by the way he slightly furrows his brow. The way he lightly sucks in his bottom lip. He knows as well as I, that even with all the treatment in the world, my illness will eventually be the cause of my death. The doctors said that themselves. Hikaru, I'm a hopeless case. Why are you still lingering? Why haven't you moved on?

_I don't want to sing a sad song  
>Hey, I'm begging you, right now my only wish<br>Is to laugh next to you  
>I want to sing a gentle song <em>

"Afternoon, Kaoru! How are you doing today?" it's the blonde who sits at the front desk when I come in to get my weekly check-up. Hikaru, thinks she has a crush on me.

"I'm a little tired, but I'm doing alright." a smile creeps across my lips as I plop down into one of the wheelchairs by the front door.

"You'll be in room 203 today, Mr. Hitachiin."

"Are we with Dr. Yoshida, again?"

"Yes, is that alright with you, sir?"

"Of course. As not as it's not that dry sounding doctor I'm perfectly happy."

"Kaoru!" Hikaru scolds as if not to embarrass any of the passing help.

"I was joking." I chuckle reaching my hand behind me to touch my twins.

"Yeah, yeah." my brother replies ruffling my hair. "Let's get going."

_Several winters passed by  
>I finally realized this feeling<br>I can't say it out loud but  
>Our hearts are always connected, right? <em>

We're sitting in Dr. Yoshida's office for what seems to be the thousandth time this year. Side by side on the patient table. Him and I. Reaching his hand over, I can feel my brother's softly grasp mine. Squeezing it softly, I look at him through blank eyes. Even though I've lost my sight. Hikaru tells me everyday that I still have an amazing set of golden tinged eyes. It makes me smile because I know he owns an identical set to mine.

"Mr. Hitachiin?" It's Dr. Yoshida. His voice is directed at my brother.

"Yes?" I can feel Hikaru's grip tighten on my appendage.

"Will you step outside the room please? I need to discuss something important with you."

Oh no. This can't be good. There can't be anything positive coming from this conversation. The last time Hikaru was taken out of the room to be spoken to in "private" it was when I was first diagnosed with my illness. Hearing the paper bedding shift on the table, I can feel my brother's lips pressed briefly to my forehead. Then as soon as I have felt them, they are gone. Disappearing with the closing of the door.

_It's dark, I can't see anything…  
>I can't hear anything…<br>It's scary…  
>It's painful…<br>It's lonely… _

"Kaoru..."

His footsteps sound heavier than normal. Almost as if he's been crippled. He's walking as if he's been struck with the most horrendous news possible. His body crumples to the floor in front of me. He's taken up my hands. Pressing his lips to the softened skin of my palm. I can feel tears. Big, wet, salt infused tears. I sweep my fingers across his face. Their covering the entirety of his cheeks and chin. His nose is leaking heavily. Brother, what have you heard?

"I'm so sorry...I'm so very sorry...I wish I could have prevented this...It should have been me."

_While everything in me  
>Continues to disappear<br>Your smiling face  
>Still lingers… <em>

I am deaf, dumb, and blind. Forced into a world without sight and now sound. Trapped inside my own head only to know the language of touch. My body and mind are deteriorating. That is what the doctor said to my brother. I'm going to have to live in a world of darkness before even actually having to face it. I'm scared and alone in this unfamiliar place. The only reason I haven't faded into nothing is that familiar feeling of his lips pressed against my forehead. Of his arms coiled tightly around my waist.

_You are singing a gentle song, right?  
>Even though we're wrapped up in this world of loneliness<br>I'm always beside you, don't forget  
>You are never alone <em>

Even though the days seem to grow longer. And my time in this eternal darkness seems to be everlasting. I can see a light. It's always present when he's near. His arms lifting me up gently I know my brother is escorting me somewhere. Setting me down, I can feel Hikaru lift my hand up onto a cool surface. Then, there's a slow vibration. I can tell that we're sitting at the Grand Piano. He's playing my favorite song. The one I'd beg him to play in the evening before we both drifted off to sleep. Hikaru is playing me one last lullaby. One last melody before I drift from this world into the next.

_I'm not lonely because you're here  
>You embrace with your warm hands<br>I can't hear you, but I understand  
>The hands that you hold me said "I love you"<em>

We're lying in the same bed. Underneath the sheets, breath coming shallow, I'm listening to the beat of his heart. Taking my hand into his, I can feel his fingers moving against my skin. He's writing something to me.

I...L...O...V...E...Y...O...U...K...A...O...R...U

I_ do not want to sing a sad song  
>Hey, I'm begging you, my only wish right now<br>Is to laugh with you  
><em>_I want to sing a gentle song_

Oh Hikaru, I know you do. You've remained by my side during these dying days. You've showed me more love than any other. Please, keep smiling. Keep living. Be happy. I want you to give others the kind of support you've given me. Everyone else must know just how wonderful of a person you truly are.

_I want to dedicate it to you, a song of parting  
>In my last moment, I want to tell you…thank you <em>

Taking his palm. I spell out a final message.

T...H...A...N...K...Y...O...U...B...R...O...T...H...E...R


End file.
